This description relates to acoustic radiating.
Acoustic radiating has been done using waveguides in products such as the commercially available Bose® WAVE® radio, WAVE® Radio/CD and ACOUSTIC WAVE® (Bose Corporation, Framingham, Mass.) music systems. Acoustic radiating has also been done using so-called acoustic ports on speaker cabinets. In some examples, the acoustic port openings are on the front of the speaker cabinet and face the listening area. In other examples, the port openings are on the rear of the cabinet and face away from the listening area. Port openings that face away from the listening area have been used in radios. Some horns have associated waveguides that face away from the listening area.